


wait, we're dating?

by Shouyaki



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, mocaran if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shouyaki/pseuds/Shouyaki
Summary: Tomoe and Himari run into a little misunderstanding...





	wait, we're dating?

A bell rang throughout the school as the hallways began to be cluttered by the flood of students exiting their classrooms. Two members of Afterglow walk side by side, laughing. They exited the building together, and one of them suddenly cleared their throat.

“Um, hey… Himari, I need to tell you something today, so…”

The bassist turned towards her tall friend and smiled, “Oh, then do you want to stop by somewhere today on the way home, Tomoe?”

Tomoe scratched the back of her neck and gave a shaky laugh, “Uh, yeah!”

Himari let out a small giggle, and from the corner of her eye she catches Tomoe’s face turning slightly red. The drummer coughed into her arm and glanced away.

“Hey, Tomoe, are you okay? You aren’t getting sick are you?” Himari gently reached upwards to brush a strand of hair out of the redhead’s face, who flinched in response.

She waved it off and gave another nervous laugh, “Oh no, I’m fine!”

Himari wasn’t quite convinced, but she’ll get it go for now. The two continued their path home, with Tomoe walking slightly ahead.

“Um, hey, let’s take a turn here.”

She made a sharp right and hurried forward. Himari quickened her pace to catch up, aligning herself beside Tomoe once more. They now stood on a bridge, which hung modestly above a small river, and Tomoe stopped. She spun around in such a hasty manner that it startled Himari, just a bit. Behind her the sun had slowly began to fall. Half of it nestled comfortably behind the clouds, and the remaining half painted the sky in different shades of orange. The sunlight bathed Tomoe in a soft yellow glow, a small breeze passed by and her hair fluttered in the wind. For a moment, Himari’s breath was taken away.

“Himari, I just wanted to tell you that…” Tomoe paused for a moment and closed her eyes as she took a deep breath, “I, uh... like you.”

A couple beats passed by. Himari blinked. That was strange, did Tomoe take her here just to tell her that?

“Eh? You like me? Does that mean you didn’t like me before?”

“Uh, wait no that’s not what I mean! I just… like you in a special way now.”

“Oh, okay! I like you too, Tomoe!”

“Wait, really?” The drummer’s eyes widened and a broad smile covered her face.

“Well, yeah! Of course I do!”

“That’s… That’s awesome!” Tomoe hoisted the shorter girl up and spun her around, laughing gleefully. Himari wasn’t quite sure why she was so happy, but she laughed along anyway.

-

A week has passed since that happened. Once more the two members of Afterglow found themselves walking out of the building together, this time with their hands interlaced. Tomoe had been changing her behavior ever so slightly, and Himari found herself bewildered. She felt some sort of feeling swell in her chest, and she couldn’t figure out what it was.

She stopped in her tracks, pulling Tomoe back a bit. The drummer turned around, her confusion evident, “What’s wrong, Himari?”

“I need to stop by somewhere today. Is it okay if we split up here?”

“Oh, uh… yeah, sure. You don’t need me to take you there?”

“No, I’ll be alright, I’ll see you tomorrow?”

A look of disappointment flashed across Tomoe’s face, “Ah, yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Himari felt a pang of guilt, she didn’t mean to make Tomoe feel bad. The two parted ways with awkward smiles, and the bassist began to make her way towards a very familiar place.

The tiny bell rang as she entered, and she was greeted with a smile from her fellow bandmate, “Welcome, Himari-chan! She’s waiting for you in that booth over there.”

“Ah, thanks Tsugu! Sorry for this by the way…”

“It’s no problem, we don’t have many customers today anyway! But, I do have to wonder, why did you ask Seta-senpai for help?”

“Ah, that… I’ll talk to you about it later. Or maybe you’d like to join us!”

“Oh, okay! I have a couple of customers left to take care of, I’ll be right with you.”

Himari smiled and walked towards her booth, where Kaoru seemed to be making a strange pose.

“Ah, if it isn’t one one Afterglow’s little kittens!”

“Thanks for coming out here, Kaoru-senpai,” Himari dropped her bag onto the table and slid into the booth, comfortably facing Kaoru.

“It’s no problem at all, if it is up to me to allow true love to blossom, then so be it!”

“T-true love?!” Himari’s face brightened significantly, “I-I don’t think it’s to that extent…”

“I… beg your pardon?”

“I mean, I’m not even sure if Tomoe likes girls! I don’t even know if I like girls!”

Kaoru stared at her, jaw dropped. Did Himari say something weird? Eventually Kaoru recovered and cleared her throat, “Ah… how fleeting. It seems you don’t realize a very crucial part to this romance.”

“Eh? What do you mean? I’m telling you it’s not a romance!”

“Romance?” Tsugumi peeked her head into the booth, “Is this about Tomoe-chan?”

“Uh, well… it kind of is?”

“Well, aren’t you two already girlfriends, Himari-chan?”

“Of course we are, we’re both girls and we’re friends! I’ve just been feeling really strange and I wanted to ask Kaoru-senpai for advice!”

“Himari-chan… do you know what I mean by girlfriend?” Tsugumi blushed a little, “I mean, dating. You two are dating, right?”

“D-dating?! No, we’re just best friends!”

Kaoru waved her hand, her expression shifting to one of understanding “Ah, lesbianism…”

Tsugumi tilted her head, “Lesbianism..?”

“Yes, that is what Himari is experiencing right now, how fleeting…”

If one listened closely, they could hear something akin to gears turning inside Himari’s head. Romance, girlfriends, dating, lesbianism, they all came together and Himari gasped in recognition, ‘Oh my god.’

She flushed, “Wait am I… gay? For Tomoe?!”

“Indeed you are, dear kitten!”

“Oh God, what do I do? Does she like me? I know I already asked this, but does she like girls?”

“Fear not, I shall assist you in your endeavors in winning over Tomoe’s heart! I will teach you all there is to know!”

Himari’s eyes widened and she leaned forward eagerly, “Tell me your secrets, Kaoru-senpai!”

Tsugumi raises a hand, “U-um, wait a moment, I’m pretty sure-”

“As Shakespeare once said, ‘No sooner met but they looked! No sooner looked but they love!’ You were destined to be!”

“You’re so cool, Kaoru-senpai!”

Tsugumi watched helplessly as the two began to engage in an enticing conversation of ways to ‘win Tomoe’s heart’ as they called it. She shook her head, she’ll need better help than this.

-

Ran crossed her arms and leaned back in the chair, surrounded by the other members of Afterglow, excluding Tomoe. She exhaled deeply, her crimson eyes tracing the line of her bandmates standing in front of her until they eventually land on Himari, the bassist felt herself flinch. Ran straightened up and placed her arms on the table, leaning forward thoughtfully.

“So, does anyone care to tell me why we’re having this meeting without Tomoe?”

Moca draped an arm around Himari, “Ran~, Hii-chan needs some love advice from her bandmates!”

Ran raised an eyebrow, “Love advice? Shouldn’t this be something you figure out on your own?”

“Well… actually, she already tried,” Tsugumi laughed stiffly, “It didn’t really work out, so she asked Seta-senpai for help…”

“Well~? Did that work out?”

Ran huffed, “If it worked out fine then she wouldn’t be here right now, Moca.”

“Heeey, you never know. Kaoru-senpai can be pretty amazing sometimes~,” Moca gave Himari a pat on the back, “It’s okay Hii-chan, we’ll help you now.”

“Well, what’s the problem here? You two are already girlfriends, what more do you need help with?” Ran tilted her head curiously.

“Well, about that… we’re not actually dating…” Himari’s shoulders sagged and she began to pout, “I wish we were though…”

Ran’s expression was unreadable. A moment passed in silence before she spoke, “...What?”

“Yeah… I think I like Tomoe, and it’d be really nice if we get together, but I don’t think she likes girls…”

Moca didn’t seem surprised, “Hii-chan~, Tomoe is one of the gayest girls we know.”

“Really?!”

“Yep, and I’m sure she likes you a lot too you know,” Moca shrugged, “Why don’t you just go and tell her that you wanna smack lips already?”

“Moca-chan, that’s kind of…”

“That’s what Ran did, and it worked out perfectly fine~”

Ran’s face changed to red in an instant and she flared, “Moca! They don’t need to know that!”

“Joking, joking~”

Tsugumi averted her eyes, “Um, back on topic, Himari-chan, why did you think Tomoe didn’t like girls?”

Himari paused for a moment, “Hmm, I don’t know, actually, I just assumed she didn’t like girls...”

“Did she ever tell you anything that may seem even a little gay? Anything at all?” Ran questioned.

“Hmmm,” Himari stroked her chin, “Nope. Nothing that I can remember.”

Ran dragged her hands down her face, sighing loudly. Tsugumi perked up, “W-Well, in any case! I think it’d be good for you to.. Share your feelings with Tomoe-chan!”

Himari stumbled backwards dramatically, “W-What?! No way, I can’t do that!”

Ran rests her head on her palm, “Why not?”

“Because she’s just way out of my league!”

“Well, you never know unless you try,” Tsugumi pumped her fist energetically, “I believe in you Himari-chan!”

Ran nodded, leaning back in her chair once more, “How do you know if Tomoe’s out of your league? Have you even talked to her about this?”

Himari fidgeted, “No…”

Moca had a sly smile on her face, “Ohhh~, is Hii-chan too flustered to talk to her crush?”

“Moca, stop teasing her,” Ran turned towards Himari and offered a smile, “You’ll be fine, Himari. Just talk to her, the same as always.”

“Yeah, Himari-chan,” Tsugumi gave the girl a hug, smiling wide, “Be honest with your feelings. I’m sure she’ll respond in kind.”

-

Himari could hear her own heartbeat thundering in her ears. It never occurred to her that she would ever be doing this, but here she was. She stood in front of the school, waiting for Tomoe to emerge from the sea of students. The bassist had rushed out of the classroom, she was just too anxious to sit still in the same room as the target of her undoubtedly one-sided feelings. She took a deep breath in an attempt to calm her nerves. She spotted a botch of red in the crowd and her heart started racing again. Tomoe emerged from the mass of students, locking eyes with Himari shortly after. The two stopped and merely stared at each other, Tomoe seemed surprised that she was still there. Himari coughed into a closed fist and approached the tall girl, “Hi, Tomoe! I’m sorry for leaving first, is it alright if we go somewhere together? We need to talk.”

The drummer’s eyes widened, “Uh, yeah of course,” she paused to clear her throat and awkwardly scratched the back of her head, “Sorry, I just didn't think you wanted to see me, haha.”

Himari’s heart wrenched, “I’m sorry, Tomoe.. I didn’t mean for it to come off like that.”

“No, no, it’s okay! I’m just being too anxious, you know? A-Anyway, where did you want to go?”

Himari hesitantly took hold of Tomoe’s hand, “Follow me.”

Tomoe managed to stammer out an affirmation before dumbly following the girl. The two followed the same familiar trail they took just a week prior. Weaving through occasional small crowds, the two eventually find themselves on that small bridge. Once more Tomoe is basked in the light of the sun, and she turns around to stare at Himari in anticipation. Her brows furrowed slightly, “Hey, Himari… isn’t this…?”

The infatuated girl closed her eyes and quickly spat out, “Tomoe! I like you!”

“Uh... yeah, I know?”

“No, you don’t understand, I love you!”

“Um… I love you too?”

“But, it might not be the same as what you’re feeling!”

A moment of silence passed, Himari held her breath in anticipation. She began to have doubts, maybe this wasn’t a good idea after all. Before she could voice her apologies however, she noticed that Tomoe didn’t have a look of disgust on her face, but rather confusion. Tomoe tilted her head slightly, “Wait.. did I do something wrong?”

Himari waved her hands frantically, “No! Of course not, why would you think that?”

“Well, I just thought we were already dating, so,” Tomoe’s shoulders slumped at the realization, “Are you breaking up with me? Is that what this is?”

Himari’s brain short circuited, and all she could do was stand there for a few moments, trying to find the words to describe the predicament she was in. She finally settled with, “Wait, what?”

“I- we’re dating, right? I confessed to you? A week ago, at this same bridge?”

“That… that was a confession? That you liked me? Like as in love?”

“Well, yeah! I could’ve worded it better but… Himari, did you…?”

“I… might’ve thought that we were still friends…”

“Pfft… hahahaha!” Tomoe steadied herself on the railing as her body convulsed, tears welling at the corners of her eyes. She reaches up to wipe them off, “Oh man! Here I thought you didn’t want to be with me or something! I even went to Seta-senpai for help!”

Himari found herself unable to contain her own laughter, and she quickly joined Tomoe in her fit. Several minutes passed before they finally settled down. Himari found herself staring at the drummer, completely enraptured.

“Well then, that was definitely interesting,” Tomoe stretched and locked her gaze with Himari, “I guess I should make a proper confession now, huh?”

“I don’t think you need to do that!” Himari fidgeted, “I... don’t think my heart could take it.”

Tomoe had been leaning against the railing on the opposite side of the bridge. She quickly rose and began to approach the girl, an intense gaze in her eyes. It made Himari shrink back, her heart beating erratically. Tomoe lowered her voice, “Himari, I love you.”

Himari felt like she was going to melt, hastily she squeaked, “I-I love you too, Tomoe!”

The taller girl moved her head forward as Himari tilted her own. Their lips brushed as Tomoe questioned, “May I?”

Himari barely nodded her head before their lips fully met. Sparks flew, and she felt electrified energy course through her body. There in the afterglow of the evening, the two shared a kiss that truly marked the beginning of their relationship.


End file.
